In various machine tools, a feed carriage or the like, which can be moved back and forth and which swingably supports a tool head, is swingably mounted on a different machine part, which in turn can be mounted on a third part, whereby all mentioned swivel axes are directed parallel to one another. The feed carriage thereby has no relationship to a stationary part, for example to the said third part, which makes the adjustment of the swivel angles of the tool head and/or of the feed carriage or the like more difficult.
It is known from German OS No. 27 14 706 to hinge each of two steering knuckle arms on the machine column and at a right angle thereto on a carriage which is to be held in a constant position relative to the machine column and to connect the free ends of the steering knuckle arms through a common steering plate. The short bearing distances within the bearing points permit only with extremely high, economically not feasible manufacturing and installation expense a stiffness or rigidity which corresponds with the precision requirements.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above-mentioned type such that the said angles of traverse can be adjusted completely separately from one another and thereby the friction which is to be overcome during movement of the carriage is as small as possible and the required stiffness or rigidity is given in every position of the carriage.
In various gear-precision working machines, for example gear shaving machines, a crossed-axes angle must be adjusted between the workpiece (gear) which is to be worked and the tool, for example shaving gear, meshed therewith, for which purpose the tool head is rotated in the feed carriage. Furthermore, if for example work is done according to the so-called diagonal method, a diagonal angle must be adjusted, which determines the feeding or advancing direction between the tool and workpiece. For this the part which receives the feed carriage must be rotated relative to the said third part. Since all adjusting operations must be carried out on parts which are in direct connection with the feed carriage, same, however, is not supposed to be rotated due to difficulties which can occur during the setting of the machine, since the first adjusted angle must be added or subtracted during the second angle adjustment, which easily results in adjusting errors. For machines with numerically controlled adjustment, each angle must be able to be called by itself, calculation operations are thereby to be avoided. It also happens that during adjustment of the second angle, the first angle is again changed. These disadvantages are avoided with the inventive apparatus.